Estella
by shnazzy jazzy
Summary: This was my project for Great Expectations. It is the above story in Estella's POV.


A/N: I made this up for my final project on Great Expectations by Charles Dickens... and I am proud to say, the I am quite proud of this work... I hope you enjoy it...

It will be a large step away from my Harry Potter fanfictions too...

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, neither are **_some_** of the quotes...

* * *

"_**Estella"**_

I was a pretty, young orphan girl

Abandoned by my mother.

But a strange, old man helped me and

Led me to one house after another.

But there stood a crazy woman.

Dressed in yellow-white,

A wedding gown and just one shoe

And she looked like she hadn't seen the light.

She took my hand and told me,

"I will teach you, my child,

To be loved and hated, Estella."

And then she coldly smiled.

Miss Havisham, as she was known to me,

Taught me to read and write.

She also taught me to be cruel,

And in this she found delight.

"All men deserve to be broken.

They will only break your heart.

So break their hearts, Estella,

Tear their hearts apart."

When I finally reached of age,

Miss Havisham invited many boys,

So they could meet and play with me

While I secretly used them like toys.

But then I met a boy named Pip,

With thick boots and coarse hands.

He took a liking to me, even though I was mean,

And he answered to Miss Havisham's demands.

Pip always came to visit Miss Havisham,

But I could tell he came to see me,

So one day, I angrily slapped him,

And then I skipped off in glee.

Another day, he ran into pale Herbert,

A young boy who wanted to fight.

I laughed as they fought for my heart, probably,

Probably fighting with all their might.

Pip beat Herbert up pretty bad

Hitting him with his fist,

So I ran down to meet him

And reward him with a kiss.

I allowed him to kiss my cheek,

But immediately turned my head.

I knew that he felt regretful,

So out the gate, I had him led.

Miss Havisham asked him every visit

If I became prettier each time.

"Yes," was what Pip would answer;

I now knew his heart was mine.

"Break their hearts, Estella,

for you are my pride and hope.

Break their hearts into two

Then leave them there to mope."

But one day, Miss Havisham

Sent me away to France,

To a family to take care of me

And to teach me more manners and to dance.

After a few years, I returned home

To see Miss Havisham again.

She asked me questions about France

And the broken hearts of men.

A grown gentleman soon entered,

A man I recognized as Pip.

He was not a common, laboring boy,

But now with money equipped.

He didn't seem to recognize me

Until I looked right at him

Pip looked very surprised and thrilled

So I snottily lifted my chin.

Miss Havisham asked if he was changed,

Less coarse, and even common.

I answered with a light laugh

Just to lead him on.

Sometimes I came to visit Pip

In his London home.

He tried to shield me from other men

As if I were his own.

One day I tried to warn him

That I couldn't love.

But Pip disregarded me

And for him it was a wrong move.

We went to Miss Havisham's

And for the first time I had opposed her.

For she was cold, and in my head

I wished her teachings never occurred.

"Who taught me to be proud?"

I asked, as she pulled her hair,

"Who taught me to be hard?"

It seemed it was all that she could bear.

When Pip left momentarily

We made a silent contract

That we would never speak again

Of the fight and how I did react.

Over the course of a few weeks,

Bentley Drummle, a lump, I must say

Began to fall in love with me too,

But Pip tried to warn me of his evil way.

"Drummle is an ill-tempered man.

He is a despised, and stupid fellow.

He is only money recommended

And he will never be mellow.

"You give him looks and smiles this very night,

such as you never gave to me."

I answered that it was meant to deceive and entrap,

But he only continued to plea.

Weeks passed when I visited

To tell Miss Havisham I was to be a wife.

Drummle was to be my husband,

And I was sure to ruin his life.

Pip entered hours later

While on a cushion I did sit.

He began to pour his heart out

As I listened and nimbly knit.

"Estella, you know I love you," he began

So I looked straight into his eyes.

"I have loved you since I first saw you," he said,

and I listened to his trembling cries.

I sat there unmoving, while knitting

While he let out his heart

I answered his questions with no feeling

As I tore his heart part by part.

He asked if I was marrying Drummle

And if I could choose someone new.

I told him that I planned on marrying him

And that it was my choice in what I do.

Miss Havisham suddenly clutched her heart

And gave Pip a look of regret.

For the first time, she was filled with pity

Towards the man I would never forget.

The last thing that he said to me was,

"Oh, God please forgive you!"

I left that day feeling remorse

Of the life I had been brought into.

So here I am frightfully waiting

For my husband to come back.

He has turned to drinking

And now I fear his painful smack.

I am regretful of my long past

And I hope Pip will return

For I know that he could have cared for me,

And given me the love that I now yearn.


End file.
